14 de Febrero
by Alaudelle
Summary: Qué ironía. 14 de febrero. Pero así eran las cosas, y a nadie le importaba lo que él albergaba en su interior.  Rusia/China


Bueno pues... acabo de terminar este... drabble largo/oneshot pequeño. 710 palabras, así que es algo itnermedio ^^ Estaba aburrida y mi Yao particular me dijo que le escribiese algo. Y me salió esto~ No estaba convencida con la última frase, pero creo que después de ver a Yao fangirlear creo que la dejaré igual jeje~ Así que, para no perder la costumbre, esto es para ella, Chinese Colored.

Esto queda más bonito si lo leéis con la canción _Chiyo's Prayer_ de Memorias de una Geisha, o incluso mejor con _Becoming a Geisha_.

Ni Yao ni Iván me pertenecen, pero sí el Pabellón de la Plata. Algún día daré una fiesta allí~

Reviews, please? ;_;

* * *

**14 de Febrero.**

Qué ironía. 14 de febrero. Pero así eran las cosas, y a nadie le importaba lo que él albergaba en su interior. Lo importante era que su jefe había conseguido un tratado de paz y amistad con China. Tras... no recordaba cuanto tiempo. Para él parecía una eternidad. Al menos, había servido como excusa para volver a verlo. Y además... había recibido aquel sobre rojo. Con aquella simple nota dentro...

Salió de la habitación que le había sido adjudicada para pasar la noche allí. Su jefe estaba demasiado cansado para volver a casa esa misma noche. Cansado... ¿y él qué? Tantos años de sufrimiento por culpa de jefes inútiles. Años de daños irreversibles, que solo conocieron descanso cuando…

Bah, eso qué importaba ya. Lejos quedaban los días en los que Yao estaba allí para él. Había aprendido... había recordado cómo era estar solo. Por eso, en cierto modo… aquel encuentro le dolía.

El sobre... la nota de su interior le decía que fuese al Pabellón de Plata a media noche.

Si no recordaba mal, a Yao le encantaba aquel lugar. Era un sitio precioso, si Iván no recordaba mal. Sabía dónde estaba, pero sólo había estado allí una vez. Todo el lugar era de un color blanquecino… o tal vez grisáceo. No lo sabría describir bien. Lo único que recordaba era que la luz de la luna lo hacía resplandecer, palideciendo incluso a la misma luna. Iván recordaba que el contraste con el cabello ébano de Yao había sido especialmente encandilador.

Aquellos recuerdos lo perseguían, por mucho que intentase encerarlos en un roncón de su mente. O de su corazón. Había aprendido a vivir con su eco. Pero el encaminarse hacia aquel lugar ahora sólo hacía que se escapasen de aquel rincón y correteasen por todos lados.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada. Suspiró y posó la mano en el pomo. Nada tenía que perder. Realmente no se paró a pensar en quién podría estar allí, al otro lado, esperándolo. Cierto que había recordado cuando fue allí con China, pero no pensó que la nota fuese suya. Realmente poco le importaba saberlo.

Iván no se imaginaba que al otro lado de la puerta estaba Yao. Se lo podría imaginar, ciertamente, pero no lo creería.

Estaba sentado en el suelo del mirador, sobre los cojines plateados y rojo oscuro. Miraba hacia el cielo. Sabía que era media noche, pero dudaba que Iván fuese. Realmente no sabía qué esperaba. Había deseado con toda su alma que aquel tratado se llevara a cabo. Había anhelado tanto ver a Iván de nuevo... que casi se olvidó de respirar durante el encuentro.

Luego, cuando sus jefes firmaban el pacto, ellos esperaban fuera. Claro, había mucha gente, no podían exponerse. No habían hablado. No más que un par de palabras de cortesía. Pero no se lo reprochaba. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba después de tanto tiempo? Yao sabía lo que sentía por Iván. Pero, estúpidas tradiciones, estúpida cultura, no se lo había dicho. Nunca. Tampoco se lo había dejado ver. Torpe. 4000 años y seguía siendo un torpe en aquel aspecto.

Alzó la mirada hacia la luna. Esta noche se lo diría. Lo dejaría todo a un lado y confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y nadie salvo la luna sería testigo. Eso sí, si Iván venía. Si Iván estaba dispuesto a perdonar su torpeza y timidez.

Se levantó, frotando sus manos, nervioso. Su corazón latía a mil. Estaba decidido, pero... ¿y si al final no podía decírselo? ¿Y si, después de todo, no salían las palabras de su boca? ¿Y si Iván se marchaba? No, no podía pensar aquello. Algo, había algo en la mirada de Iván que le invitaba a tener esperanza. Era parecida a la mirada que lo observó durante tanto tiempo... Al menos, esperaba no equivocarse en esto también.

Un leve susurro rompió el silencio. Yao se giró, su changshan rojo danzando en el viento, su cabello siguiendo el ritmo. La luz de la luna bañó el rostro de Iván.

¿Una sonrisa? Aquel destello… aquellos ojos. Yao sintió cómo la sangre se apresuraba a encender sus mejillas.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, puede que durante aquellos minutos de palabras de cortesía, hubiese tenido la mejor idea de sus largos años de existencia.


End file.
